seconde chance
by jessy03
Summary: J'avais envie de revisiter l'une des séries de mon adolescence à savoir Roswell et quoi de mieux que de le faire avec les membres du Glee Club j'espère que ça vous plaira. Rachel Berry serveuse dans le restaurant de ses pères se fait tirer dessus et est miraculeusement guérit par l'une de ses camarades de classe...


Voici ma nouvelle FF ça m'a prise d'un coup, j'ai eu envie de revisiter à ma façon l'une des séries qui a bercer mon adolescence et quoi de mieux que de le faire avec mes personnages préférée du Glee Club. Alors j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre comprendra celle-ci mais j'avais besoin de l'écrire.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Rachel pov

Nous sommes le 26 juillet et j'écris les premières lignes de mon journal, je m'appelle Rachel Barbra Berry et je suis morte i jours. Depuis ce jour ma vie se déroule plutôt étrangement…..

**Flashback 23 juillet au Berry's**

_**Rachel en tenue de serveuse s'approche d'une table avec deux plateaux en mains.**_

Rachel (posant les plateaux) : Vous désirez autre chose, un cocktail Alien ? Ou un spécial martien ? (les scrutant) Vous êtes venue pour le festival n'est-ce pas ?

Jeune femme rousse (enthousiasmée) : Oui, pour voir la reconstitution du crash et vous ? Est-ce que votre famille est originaire de Roswell ? Parce que des phénomènes paranormaux vous devez en voir souvent par ici.

Rachel : Non pas vraiment, ma famille n'est ici que depuis 2 générations, mais….(sortant une photo de sa blouse) par contre une amie à moi ma montrée ceci (les deux inconnus s'extasie aussitôt devant le cliché).

Homme blond : Qui d'autre à vue cette photo ?

Rachel : Juste moi, mon amie et vous deux….

Femme rousse : On peut la regarder d'un peu plus près

Rachel (souriant) : Bien sûr mais ne la montrer à personne d'autre.

_**La petite brunette se dirigea vers une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, elle aussi portant une tenue de serveuse.**_

Brittany : Ne me dis pas que tu as encore fait le coup de la photo (Rachel souriant) tu n'es vraiment pas possible…

Rachel : Je sais, mais faut bien s'amuser un petit peu.

Brittany : Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper du faite que Quinn Fabray n'arrête pas de te mater plutôt.

Rachel (regardant en direction d'une magnifique blonde) : Non arrête Brittany, je te l'ai déjà dit c'est encore toi qui imagine des choses, Quinn Fabray et ça (montrant sa bouche) c'est non tout de suite.

Brittany (plaçant ses deux mains sur le visage de son amie) : Même pas un petit bisou sur tes petites joues, quel dommage. Parce que je suis pourtant sure qu'elle ne te laisse pas si indifférente que ça…

Rachel (rougissant) : Brittany arrête et puis même si tu avais raison, je ne pourrais pas, je te rappelle que premièrement je sors avec Finn, que deuxièmement Quinn est la capitaine des Cheerios donc tu sais très bien où se situe le problème et troisièmement, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit attirée par les filles et je ne pense pas l'être non plus.

Brittany : Pour le premier point, ce n'est qu'un détail, pour le deuxième l'amour n'a pas de barrière et pour le dernier ça fait depuis le début du lycée, qu'on voit tous les mecs lui courir après sans que aucun n'est réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus et au vue de votre façon de vous regarder vous feriez mieux de louer une chambre tout de suite….

_**La brune lan**__**ça un regard noir à son amie qui commençait à rejoindre les tables, **__**elles furent interrompues par les cris de deux hommes au milieu de la salle.**_

Homme costaud (se levant) : Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi, tu devais me filer le fric, aujourd'hui pas demain.

_**Le deuxième homme attrapa le premier et le mena**__**ç**__**a d'une arme.**_

Brittany (paniquée) : Oh mon Dieu, non ! Rachel, couche-toi !

_**Les deux hommes se battent et l'arme se retrouve en direction de Rachel un coup de feu ne tarde pas à se faire entendre, la brunette tombe aussit**__**ô**__**t à terre. Les deux hommes prennent aussit**__**ô**__**t la fuite.**_

Brittany (rampant en direction de Rachel) : Rachel ?

Santana (bloquant Quinn) : Arrête non, laisse là on doit partir

Quinn (s'extirpant) : Lâche moi

Santana : Arrête Q, on s'en va

Quinn (stoppant Brittany qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre son amie) : Appelle une ambulance

_**Quinn se penche au-dessus de Rachel et déchire aussit**__**ô**__**t sa blouse fessant apparaitre la blessure et le sang se propageant.**_

Femme rousse : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Santana (les repoussant) : Rester pas là, aller dégager

Quinn (tenant sa tête, d'une voix douce et posé) : Rachel…. Rachel, il faut que tu me regarde….. Regarde-moi s'il te plait

_**Rachel entrouvrit les yeux, Quinn positionna aussit**__**ô**__**t sa main sur sa blessure, ce qui eut pour effet de la plonger dans un des souvenirs de la petite brunette. Dans celui-ci, Rachel se tenait là sur une petite scène devant un groupe de personne habillée d'une magnifique robe à fleur, sa douce voix s'élevait au rythme de la musique sur les paroles de **__**« **__**Don't rain on my parade**__** »**__**. Quelques secondes plus tard c'est à bout de force, que la blonde retira sa main laissant apparaitre à nouveau l'abdomen de Rachel, seulement cette fois ci la blessure avait dispar**__**û**__**t.**_

Quinn (encore essoufflé) : ça va aller tu n'as plus rien, tout va bien ce passer

Santana (entendant les sirènes approcher) : Vite grouille toi, donne-moi les clés faut qu'on se casse

Quinn (attrapant et cassant une bouteille) : La bouteille s'est cassée et la sauce t'es tombé dessus d'accord ? (commençant à ce lever) Tu ne dis rien à personne….

_**Rachel se releva l'air perdue tenant fermer sa blouse tout en suivant du regard Quinn qui franchissait la porte non sans lui lancer un dernier regard avant de grimper à toute vitesse dans une voiture qui disparut en un rien de temps.**_

Brittany : Rach ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

**Quelques minutes plus tard **

Leroy : Rachel, ma chérie tu n'as rien ?

Rachel : Non ça va papa, ne t'inquiète pas, regard ce n'est rien juste un peu de ketchup

Brittany : Les deux gars étaient plutôt du genre musclés, un avec une tête de castor et l'autre plutôt avec une tête de chat un peu comme celle de mon chat Lord T

Adjoint du Shérif : Super avec une telle description je vais pouvoir faire un beau petit dessin pour mes enfants.

Shérif : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Adjoint du Shérif : d'après des témoins, c'était deux étrangers l'un deux à ouvert le feu, mais personne n'a été touché. (Regardant le couple de touriste) Et ! je vous ai déjà dit de ne rien touché.

Beiste : C'est qui ses deux guignols ?

Adjoint : Deux touristes venues pour le festival.

Homme touriste : Shérif, je pense que j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à vous raconter, le gars qui a tiré se trouvait là-bas et cette jeune fille se trouvait ici, le coup de feu est partie en sa direction, on n'a pas retrouvé la balle. Juste avant la jeune fille ma donner ceci (montrant la photo).

Beiste (regardant la photo un sourire en coin) : Oh, je vois

Beiste (s'approchant des Berry): Leroy, tu devrais améliorer l'humour de ta fille, la photo est vraiment de très mauvaise qualité, je suis déçue.

Leroy (ricanant en prenant la photo) : Ok, je comprends. Rachel, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter tes bêtises avec ses photos d'Alien.

Femme rousse (s'adressant au Shérif) : Il y avait deux jeunes filles assissent là

Rachel (se précipitant, un peu paniquée) : Oui il y avait deux jeunes, mais je vous assure que je ne les connais pas, sans doute des touristes eux aussi

Homme touriste : Oh non vous mentez, je pense au contraire que vous les connaissez très bien.

Beiste (l'air pensif) : Très bien merci pour votre déposition, nous vous recontacteront si besoin….

**Chez les Berry**

Rachel a peine enfermée dans sa chambre, se plaça devant son grand miroir contemplant dans le trou laissé par la balle dans sa blouse, elle retira immédiatement cette dernière pour la cacher dans son sac, c'est seulement au moment de se retourner pour refaire face au miroir, que son visage ce décomposa immédiatement, une trace fluorescente trônait sur ses cotes à l'emplacement de sa blessure, celle d'une main, mais pas n'importe laquelle, il n'y a aucun doute dans son esprit il s'agit de celle de Quinn…

**24 juillet Lycée Mc Kinley**

Rachel pov :

Pourquoi, suis-je venue aujourd'hui en cours, j'aurais dû écouter mes pères et prendre un jour de repos, cela m'aurait peut-être permise de faire un peu le point sur tout ce qui m'arrive. Parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle, j'ai un milliard de question qui me trottent dans la tête, comment Quinn Fabray a-t-elle réussit à faire ça ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle sauvée ? Pourquoi s'être enfuit ensuite ? (scrutant la classe) d'ailleurs pourquoi n'est-elle pas là aujourd'hui ? Tiens on dirait que pour cette question, je viens d'avoir ma réponse….

Professeur : Mlle Fabray, c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous, mais vous êtes encore une fois en retard.

Quinn lança un mot d'excuse et nu d'autre choix que de s'installer à côté de moi, tout en faisant très attention à ne pas croiser mon regard. Son attitude mal à l'aise me fessait plutôt sourire, parce qu'au vue des derniers évènements, il aurait été plus logique que ce soit moi qui arbore une telle attitude, que soit moi qui m'acharne à mordiller se pauvre crayon à papier…

Professeur : Tous ceux qui sont à ma droite vont prélever un peu de leur salive sur un cure-dent

A cette phrase, je sentis Quinn se raidir puis se lever aussitôt l'air gêné.

Professeur : Mlle Fabray, un problème ?

Quinn : Je ne me sens pas très bien, pourrais-je aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ?

Professeur : Décidément, ce n'est pas votre jour on dirait sans doute, devriez-vous lever un peu le pied sur vos entrainement et vous concentrer un peu plus sur vos cours. (Quinn quittant la pièce sous le regard suspicieux de Rachel) Il est très facile de voir à l'œil nue ce qui différencie l'espèce humaine à l'espace animal…

Aussitôt le cours terminé, Rachel partie à la rencontre de Quinn avec la ferme attention d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Rachel (courant dans le couloir) : Quinn ! Quinn ! (l'attrapant par le bras) Attend suit moi il faut que je te parle.

Elle tira la jeune fille jusqu'à la salle du Glee Club, pensant pouvoir y être tranquille pour discuter avec cette dernière en toute discrétion.

Rachel (surprise) : Finn ?

Finn : Rachel ma chérie ! (regardant derrière elle) Fabray!

Quinn (le regard froid) : Hudson !

Finn : tu as eu mon message ?

Rachel (un peu gêné) : Oui, bien sûr mais j'étais tellement sous le choc que je me suis écroulée en rentrant.

Finn : Je comprends ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas (reposant son regard sur Quinn) et vous veniez faire quoi ici ?

Rachel : On cherchait un coin tranquille pour réviser deux trois trucs pour le Glee Club.

Finn (prenant le chemin de la sortie) : Bon ben je vais vous laissez, (se retournant) au faite ma puce j'ai enfin trouvé mon déguisement pour le festival.

Rachel : D'accord, on n'en parlera plus tard. (Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête et sorti.)

Quinn : Je me demanderais toujours qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi peut bien faire avec un mec comme lui.

Rachel : Et moi je me demanderais toujours pourquoi une fille comme toi repousse toutes les propositions des plus beaux mecs du lycée. (Remarquant le regard de la blonde s'assombrir). Arrêtons de parler de ça si tu le veux bien (relevant son tee-shirt laissant apparaitre la marque) je préfèrerais qu'on parle plutôt de ceci.

Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais j'ai prélevé de la salive sur ton crayon, tout à l'heure en salle de Bio et je ne sais vraiment pas comment te dire ça mais….j'en croyais pas mes yeux tout à l'heure au microscope. Est-ce que tu sais que tes cellules ne sont pas normales ? Enfin je veux dire je suis sure que j'ai dû me trompé quelle que part, même si les derniers évènements pourraient me convaincre. (L'air perdu) Ça ne peut pas être les tiennes, n'est-ce pas ?

Quinn (la fixant l'air gêné) : C'était les miennes

Rachel : Euh… je ne suis pas très sure d'avoir bien comprise…. Ce sont les tiennes ? Mais elles ne sont pas humaines ?

Quinn (souriant légèrement) : Disons que je ne suis pas vraiment d'ici

Rachel : Et tu es d'où alors ? Je veux dire je ne vois pas vraiment de quelle pays tu peux bien venir pour avoir ce genre de cellule.

Quinn lève légèrement le doigt vers le haut en signe de réponse.

Rachel : Tu viens du pôle nord ?

Quinn lève encore plus haut son doigt, ce qui ne fit pas réagir tout de suite la brunette.

Rachel (écarquillant les yeux) : Non, ce n'est pas possible tu ne peux pas être un….. C'est bon je deviens complètement folle, je perds la tête (s'apprêtant à partir) ça ne peut pas être vrai.

Quinn (paniquant) : Rachel ! Rachel attend où tu vas ?

Rachel (partant en courant) : Je te laisse, je dois y aller Brittany m'attend on va être en retard pour notre cours d'histoire.

Quinn (lui bloquant la porte) : Rach ! Écoute-moi, tu ne dois en parler à personne s'il te plait, je t'en prie dit moi que je peux avoir confiance en toi.

**Au réfectoire**

Brittany était installée à une table en face d'un jeune homme brun à l'allure très mode. Tous deux mangeaient et semblaient en pleine conversation.

Kurt : Non mais attend tu as vu cette article, ça parle du faite qu'un coup de feu a été tiré, Rach et toi vous avez eu vraiment de la chance.

Brittany (inquiète) : Justement en parlant d'elle où est-elle donc passée ? Tu crois qu'elle a été enlevée par les extraterrestres ?

Kurt (souriant) : Je ne pense pas non, elle doit sans doute, être entrain d'entrainer sa voix à l'auditorium, tu l'as connais, le besoin d'extérioriser.

Brittany : Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Il faudrait quand même que j'ai une petite conversation avec elle, j'aimerais savoir ce que Quinn Fabray lui a dit, elle semblait perturbé après son départ.

Kurt (surpris) : Comment ça Quinn Fabray ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle la avoir là-dedans ?

Brittany : Elle s'est occupée de Rach pendant que j'appelais les secours.

Kurt (fronçant les sourcils) : Ce n'est pas le genre de celle qu'on surnomme Ice Queen de faire ça, c'est étrange.

Brittany : Moi, je ne dirais pas qu'elle est Ice Queen quand elle regarde Rach, bien au contraire.

Kurt (la sermonnant) : Britt ma chérie, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ce n'est pas parce que toi et moi on n'est gay, que forcément tout le monde l'est d'accord.

Brittany (fessant la moue) : Observe et tu verras que je ne me trompe pas…

**A l'extérieur de la ville, Quinn, Santana et un jeune homme blond mangeaient tranquillement à une table.**

Sam : Franchement je n'arrive pas à le crois Q, j'avais presque réussi à enfin rejoindre les Titans et toi tu fiches tout par terre en essayant de sauver la vie…

Santana (d'un ton moqueur) : Comme tu l'as si bien dit presque réussi

Sam : C'est bon S et puis toi d'abord comment tu as pu la laisser faire un truc pareil hein

Santana (s'énervant) : Eh moi j'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta sœur ce prend pour un super héros.

Quinn (soupirant) : c'est bon, il va falloir encore que je m'excuse combien de fois, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû mais ce qui est fait est fait non ?

Sam (haussant le ton) : Tu es désolée, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, on n'avait pourtant conclut un marché. Tu ne te souviens pas dû on ne se sert pas de nos pouvoirs, on ne sort avec personne et le dernier mon favoris, on s'autorise à entrer dans une discipline pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur nous.

Quinn : Oh c'est bon, arrête, je sais très bien que vous vous servez de vos pouvoirs…

Sam (la coupant) : Oui mais nous c'est juste pour notre confort personnel, (reprenant son calme) mais ce n'est pas grave on va rattraper le coup lui dire que c'est l'effet d'expérience scientifique que maman fait à la maison.

Sam (fixant sa sœur qui baisse aussitôt les yeux) : Attend je rêve là, ne me dit pas que tu lui a tout dit ?

Santana (s'énervant) : Non, mais j'y crois pas mais qu'est ce qui est passé dans ta petite tête de blonde sérieux, putain voilà maintenant on n'a plus cas faire nos bagages et filer le plus vite possible avant qu'on vienne nous disséquer.

Quinn : Mais c'est bon, il ne se passera rien, elle ne dira rien, si je ne fessais rien elle mourrait

Santana : Et alors, ce n'est pas notre problème…(la blonde lui lança un regard noir)

Quinn : Rachel ne le dira à personne, elle est différente.

Santana : Tu plaisantes où quoi, on parle de Rachel Freaking Berry, on ne peut pas l'arrêter de parler et en plus elle sort avec le Quaterback du lycée accessoirement le fils dit Shérif. Putain mais ouvre les yeux Q, on n'est dans la merde.

Quinn (haussant le ton) : Putain ! Mais je vous dis qu'elle ne dira rien.

Sam (sceptique) : Comment tu peux en être aussi sure.

Santana : C'est clair, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'a dit super c'est génial tu es de la même famille que E.T

Quinn : C'est bon, j'ai compris, maintenant je vous demande juste de me faire confiance, nous ne risquons rien d'accord.

Sam et Santana (en cœur) : je l'espère….

Rachel et Brittany se tenaient face à leur casier dans le couloir, lorsque Finn s'approcha de sa copine.

Finn : Eh Rach ! Ma puce ça te dirait qu'on dîne ensemble ce soir ?

Rachel : Pourquoi pas !

Finn : Ok, je passe te chercher à 19h chez toi a toute à l'heure (il se pencha pour l'embrasser)

Brittany : Sérieusement, tu comptes continuer avec lui.

Rachel : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais…..(elle s'arrêta net en remarquant Quinn au bout du couloir)

Rachel pov 

Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez moi, définitivement me voilà que j'entends la chanson E.T de Katy Perry dans ma tête quand je regarde Quinn. Et si il n'y avait que ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver resplendissante dans sa tenue de Cheerleading, les courbes de son corps sont vraiment parfaite, c'est fou, son sourire et ses yeux ils sont si. Ok stop, il est temps que je me mette une claque mentale là, sérieusement Rachel, tu dérapes, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait en me guérissant mais ça doit être un de leur truc d'Alien, un effet secondaire, ça va passer, je ne suis pas attirer par Quinn Fabray….

Brittany (éclatant de rire) : Tu as raison, je ne le vois pas moi non plus, c'est tout à fait normal que la grande Rachel Berry deviennes muette dès que Quinn Fabray fait son apparition.

Rachel : Ah Ah Ah… très drôle vraiment, tu crois que je ne te vois pas toi mater Lopez !

Brittany : Ah donc tu avoues que tu étais en train de mater Fabray alors ? Enfin on avance un peu

Rachel (rougissant) : On n'avance sur rien du tout d'ailleurs on n'est en retard pour le cours de littérature. (Elle tira son amie en direction de la salle)

**Le soir devant le Berry's**

Finn : Tu sais je t'ai trouvé complètement ailleurs ce soir, tu es sure que tout va bien.

Rachel : Excuse-moi, ne m'en veut pas, je suis un peu ailleurs depuis l'incident.

Finn : Je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas

Rachel : Finn, j'ai une question à te poser, je sais que ça va paraitre bizarre mais est ce que quand tu me vois tu ressens des choses ?

Finn (souriant): Oui bien sûr, que je ressens des choses, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Rachel : Pour rien laisse tomber, je suis un peu fatiguée (levant les bras pour attraper la clé caché dans le plafond de l'avancer, révélant ainsi la marque)

Finn (surpris) : C'est quoi ça

Rachel (baissant aussitôt son pull) : Je dois rentrer, il se fait tard, bonne nuit Finn.

Finn (suspicieux) : Bonne nuit Rach

**Chez les Hudson-Beiste**

Finn s'approcha doucement de sa mère assise à son bureau semblant très concentrée, elle tenait entre ses mains un cliché représentant un corps avec la marque étrange qu'il venait de voir sur Rachel quelques minutes auparavant ce qui le fit aussitôt froncer les sourcils.

Finn : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Beiste : Mon chéri, tu es enfin rentré de ton rendez-vous avec Rachel. Tout c'est bien passé ?

Finn : Oui, très bien. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? (fixant la photographie)

Beiste : C'est un cliché d'une vieille affaire non élucidé par ton grand père.

Finn : C'est étrange, j'ai vu la même marque sur Rachel tout à l'heure.

Beiste (s'arrêtant net fixant son fils) : Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Finn : Ben, je te dis que j'ai vu la même marque sur le corps de Rachel tout à l'heure.

Beiste : Et tu sais depuis quand elle l'a ? Ou comment elle l'a eu ?

Finn : Non, quand j'ai voulu lui poser la question, elle a changé directement de sujet.

Beiste : D'accord, je la verrais demain pour avoir deux trois réponses moi-même.

Finn (inquiet) : C'est grave ?

Beiste : Non, ne t'inquiète pas

**25 juillet Lycée Mc Kinley**

J'étais assise là sur ma chaise à me demander pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux et mes pensées de cette magnifique blonde qui se trouvait à quelques rangés devant moi. Le mystère Quinn Fabray, je pourrais en faire tout un dossier complet, comment une fille avec un visage si angélique, un regard si profond peut parfois devenir celle qu'on appelle la Reine des Glaces, je me le demanderais toujours. Je me rappelle à l'époque où Santana, son frère et elle sont venus nous rejoindre au Glee Club, Brittany, Kurt et moi, nous avions pensé bêtement que nous pourrions devenir amis, mais nous avons vite compris que personne ne pourrait rentrer dans leur petit cercle, c'est comme si il ne s'autorisait pas à avoir d'amis. Mais je vais retenter ma chance, après tous les choses sont différentes maintenant et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas devenir amies maintenant. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la voix de mon professeur « Rachel, le Shérif aimerait te voir pourrait tu allée dans le bureau du Directeur s'il te plait » il me fallut un temps de réaction, sans doute à cause de tous les regards posés sur moi, en me levant le mien s'encra directement dans deux orbes verts qui semblaient remplis de crainte, je lui fis un léger sourire afin de la rassurer et je pris directement le chemin jusqu'à la Direction, quelque peu stressée.

Beiste : Bonjour Rachel !

Rachel : Bonjour Shérif !

Beiste : Je suis désolée de te déranger pendant tes cours, mais j'avais encore deux trois questions à te poser.

Rachel : Pas de problème, aller s'y

Beiste : très bien, j'aimerais savoir tout d'abord pourquoi tu m'as menti l'autre jour

Rachel (avalant difficilement sa salive) : Pardon, je ne comprends pas

Beiste : Tu m'as dit que tu ne connais pas les jeunes dont parlaient les deux touristes hors après avoir mené ma petite enquête, il s'avère que tu les connais plutôt bien non Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez, vous êtes bien au Glee Club ensemble non ?

Rachel : Euh… oui en effet, on partage deux trois cours ensemble.

Beiste : Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était tes deux amies qui étaient là.

Rachel (gardant son calme) : je ne pensais pas que cela était vraiment important et puis de toute façon nous ne sommes pas vraiment amies comme je vous l'ai dit nous partageons juste des cours ensemble c'est tout.

Beiste (fronçant les sourcils et sortant une photo de son dossier) : Très bien maintenant regarde ça très attentivement, est ce que ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le visage de Rachel se crispa quelque seconde face à la photo où se situait un corps avec la même marque qu'elle. Elle se ressaisit tout aussi rapidement.

Rachel : Non, désolée. Ça devrait me parler ?

Beiste : je pense oui, étant donné que tu as la même d'après mon fils.

Rachel (souriant) : Votre fils, doit avoir une mauvaise vue alors parce que je ne possède pas une marque comme celle-ci sur moi, forte heureusement d'ailleurs sinon, j'aurai vraiment de quoi m'inquiéter ce n'est pas très esthétique.

Beiste : Tu ne vois donc pas d'objection à ce que je te demande de relever un peu ton pull pour que je le constate par moi-même.

Rachel (sûre d'elle) : Bien entendue Shérif si ça peut vous rassurez (elle releva son pull laissant apparaitre son abdomen où la trace avait tout simplement disparut depuis ce matin). Alors ça vous convient ?

Beiste (confuse) : Oui, je te remercie, tu peux disposer. (Rachel s'apprêta à quitter la pièce) Ah au faite tu remercieras ton père pour nous avoir apporté la blouse que tu portais l'autre soir, c'est vraiment très gentil de ça part.

Rachel (surprise) : Pardon, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire ?

Beiste : Nous devons l'analyser pour écarter certains témoignages qui assurent que tu t'es fait tirer dessus.

Rachel : Très bien, je peux y aller.

Beiste : Oui

Rachel quitta la pièce à toute allure et se dirigera directement chez elle, comment son père avait il put trouver sa blouse. Elle eut directement la réponse en rentrant dans sa chambre et en trouvant son sac à dos ouvert. Elle fut prise d'une légère panique comment allait elle pouvoir expliquer à Quinn tout ça que par sa faute, elle venait de la mettre en danger. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en entant une voix crier son prénom dehors.

Quinn : Rachel ?

Rachel (se penchant) : Quinn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Quinn : Il faut que je te parle.

La petite brunette descendit la rejoindre et ouvrir le Berry's, il faut l'avouer avoir le restaurant familial juste en dessous de la maison apporte quelque avantage notamment à cet instant de trouver un lieu tranquille étant donné sa fermeture.

Quinn (la fixant) : Honnêtement j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir ou penser, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ressens cette envie de tout t'expliquer, c'est plus fort que moi. (Souriant) je n'arrive plus à m'enlever de la tête cette image de toi à tes 5 ans en robe à fleur sur cette scène….

Rachel (la coupant) : Attend ! Comment tu sais ça, on ne se connaissait même pas à ce moment-là.

Quinn (quelque peu gênée) : Ecoute…. Quand je t'ai soigné, j'ai établi une sorte de connexion et j'ai reçu un flot d'image. C'est comme ça que je t'ai vue sur scène dans ta magnifique robe à fleur chantant une chanson de Barbara Streisand.

Rachel (rougissant) : Ok, alors là je ne sais plus ou me mettre c'est vraiment très embarrassant.

Quinn (souriant tendrement) : Tu ne devrais pas te sentir embarrassé, tu étais merveilleuse. (Un silence s'installa remplit de gêne entre elles)… Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant mais je peux peut être faire en sorte que la connexion aille dans l'autre sens et que tu puisses voir qui je suis et ainsi toi aussi tu connaitras quelque chose à propos de moi. (Elle s'approcha de la brunette) Je dois te toucher

Rachel ne la lâchait pas des yeux, elle acquiesça de la tête en signe d'approbation, Quinn plaça ses deux mains délicatement sur son visage et lui demanda de respirer profondément et de se laisser aller. Soudainement la connexion s'établie, la brunette y vis 3 jeunes enfants se tenant par la main marchant dans la nuit au milieu du désert, elle reconnut Sam, Santana et Quinn.

Rachel pov

Alors elle n'était pas la seule, son frère et sa meilleure amie étaient comme elle, tout devenait beaucoup plus clair dans ma tête, cela expliquait un peu mieux leur comportement, je pouvais ressentir à travers les diverses images sa solitude, sa tristesse, je découvrais une partie du mystère Quinn Fabray. Je fus surprise de me voir tel qu'elle me voyait et ce qui était drôle c'est cas ses yeux j'étais belle. Le son de sa voix me ramena progressivement à la raison.

Quinn (retirant ses mains) : ça a marché ?

La brunette secoua lentement la tête pour dire oui.

Rachel (reprenant ses esprits) : Quinn, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, c'est au sujet du Shérif Beiste.

La blonde leva un sourcil, pourquoi Rachel semblait-elle soudainement si mal à l'aise….

**26 juillet **

**Chez les Fabray **

Santana : Tu vois, on t'avait prévenue Q que ça allait dégénérer maintenant on n'a Beiste sur le dos.

Quinn : Elle n'a que des soupçons pour le moment, elle n'a pas de preuve sur quoique ce soit, Rachel n'avait plus la marque quand, elle la interroger.

Sam : Peut-être mais elle a la blouse maintenant.

Santana : Je ne compte pas rester là, les bras croisé à attendre qu'on vienne nous tuer comme ils l'ont fait avec nos parents

Quinn : San, on ne va pas venir nous tuer, je te le promets

Santana : Q, ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne saurais tenir s'il te plait.

Sam : Santana n'a pas tort, c'est un peu risquer non, ils vont trouver le sang sur sa blouse et ne vont pas tarder à faire le rapprochement avec toi, car si ce que Rachel t'a dit est vrai Beiste est déjà sur nos traces.

Quinn : Oui sauf si on subtilise cette blouse. Pas de blouse, pas de d'indice.

Sam : Tu n'es pas sérieuse là Quinn, tu voudrais t'introduire dans les locaux du commissariat pour subtiliser une pièce qui doit surement être bien gardé.

Le même sourire se dessina sur le visage des deux jeunes filles, ce qui fit soupirer le blondinet.

Santana : je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Quinn : Ben étant donné que le commissariat sera presque vide ce soir grâce au festival, on pourrait agir à ce moment-là, le seul problème c'est qu'elle risque de se rendre compte que toi et moi nous n'étions pas de la fête. Donc nous devrons être bien visibles pour effacer tout soupçon.

Sam : Comment tu comptes faire alors tu ne possèdes pas le pouvoir de te dédoubler il me semble.

Quinn : Tu as raison, mais toi tu possèdes la chance de ne pas être dans la ligne de mire de Beiste.

Sam : Ah non sœurette, je te vois venir, pas question que j'aille cambrioler le bureau du shérif.

Quinn (un sourire en coin) : Qui te parle de cambrioler, tu vas juste t'y introduire avec le double des clés que Rachel aura gentiment subtilisé chez Finn ce soir en allant le chercher pour le festival.

Santana : Sérieusement, elle va faire ça, je pense que je vais devoir revoir mon jugement sur Berry alors.

Sam (soupirant) : d'accord, mais j'espère pour toi qu'il n'y aura pas d'embrouille.

Quinn : Ne t'inquiète pas, le plan est parfait, Rachel s'occupe des clés, Santana te les passe, moi j'occupe le shérif, tu vas au commissariat tu rentres dans la pièce des objets, tu utilises ton pouvoir pour effacer les traces, ensuite tu ressors et nous rejoint au festival.

Sam : ça semble plus simple quand tu le dis, mais je suis sure que ça le sera moins quand j'y serais.

Santana : Aller Sammy tu es un homme ou une fillette ?

Sam : Tu vas voir si je suis une fillette, je vais te prouver que je suis un homme et un vrai.

Quinn : Bon vous arrêtez tous les deux, allons-nous préparer.

Chez les Hudson-Beiste

Rachel : Eh (embrassant Finn) alors tu es prêt ?

Finn : Oui et je trouve que nos costumes se complète à ravir, je suis un Alien et tu es fille de l'espace.

Rachel (lui souriant) : Dis est ce que je peux t'emprunter les toilettes ?

Finn : Bien sûr, tu te rappelles ils sont au fond du couloir à côté du bureau de ma mère. Je vais démarrer la voiture en attendant, claque juste la porte en sortant ok ?

Rachel : D'accord, à tout de suite

Elle se dirigea à vive allure au fond du couloir rentrant dans les toilettes, ce n'est que lorsque le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre qu'elle se glissa immédiatement dans le bureau, la recherche ne pris pas beaucoup de temps, les clés se trouvaient tout simplement posés dans un bol sur le devant du bureau. Elle s'en saisit, les rangea dans son sac et pris le chemin de la sortie. C'est une fois arrivé sur le parking du festival, qu'elle les donna discrètement à Santana qui en fit de même en les déposants subtilement dans l'une des poches de Sam qui prit aussitôt la direction de son véhicule et celle du commissariat.

Beiste : Mlle Fabray, qu'elle plaisir de vous voir ici

Quinn : Shérif Beiste, le plaisir est partagé, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous.

Beiste : Puisque vous le proposé gentiment, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez quitté précipitamment le Berry's le jour de la fusillade ?

Quinn (gardant son sang-froid) : je ne pensais pas qu'il était important que nous restions, après le coup de feu, j'ai porté secours à Mlle Berry, me rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas blessé et n'aillant pas vu grand-chose car j'étais baissé au moment où l'homme a sorti son arme, je ne me suis pas sentit d'une réelle utilité pour vous.

Beiste : Oh je vois en fait vous êtes du style super héros, vous préférez disparaitre avant que les secours m'arrivent c'est ça ?

Quinn (d'un ton amusé) : Vous m'avez percé à jour Shérif.

Beiste : En tout cas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant c'est qu'on n'a pas retrouvé la balle et que plusieurs témoins certifient que Mlle Berry aurait été touché. Donc sachez que je vous ai à l'œil et qu'après l'analyse de certain élément, je pense que vous et Mlle Lopez devrez me rendre une petite visite.

Quinn (souriant) : Ne vous en faite pas, nous nous tiendrons à votre entière disposition.

Au bout d'une heure, Sam fit enfin son retour, l'air plutôt inquiet sur son visage, il rejoint aussitôt Santana et Quinn.

Quinn : Alors ? Tu as réussis ?

Santana : Vu sa tête, ton 007 de Brother a dû encore tout foirer.

Sam (le regard noir) : Eh ben désoler de te décevoir, mais non je n'ai pas foiré ma mission bien au contraire, j'ai trouvé la blouse et j'ai remplis ma part du marché.

Quinn : Il est ou le problème alors ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Sam : Je ne suis pas très sure…. Peut simplement parce que je voulais voir vos deux têtes de paniquer.

Aussitôt le jeune homme reçu deux coups de poings dans l'épaule accompagné de deux regards noirs. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, Quinn remarqua au loin Rachel à l'écart, elle s'éclipsa pour la rejoindre.

Quinn : ça va ?

Rachel (souriant) : Oui, alors ?

Quinn : Tout est sous contrôle, nous n'avons plus rien à crainte.

Rachel : Quinn ? je.. je me demandais quand tu es venue me secourir tu as pris le risque que la vérité éclate ?

Quinn : Oui

Rachel : Pourquoi ?

Quinn (souriant) : Parce que c'est toi

La brunette fixa intensément la blonde et fit quelque pas en sa direction, mais cette dernière recula.

Quinn : Rachel ! c'est trop risqué, je veux dire toi et moi, c'est beaucoup trop risqué.

Rachel : ça m'est égale

Quinn : Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu sais j'aimerais vraiment (la fixant plus intensément)…mais on ne peut pas, c'est impossible parce que on n'est….

Rachel (l'air déçue) : on n'est différente…

Quinn : Oui c'est ça…. (Se retournant pour partir) On se voit en cours.

Rachel : Quinn… je… je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour m'avoir sauvé la vie… alors merci

Quinn (souriant) : Non merci à toi…

Fin du flasback

* * *

Rachel pov 

27 juillet, je m'appelle Rachel Barbra Berry et je suis morte i jours. Mais quelque chose d'incroyable met arriver je suis revenue à la vie….


End file.
